


Предначертанное судьбой

by cryolin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryolin/pseuds/cryolin
Summary: Я недостаточно силён, чтобы жить в мире, в котором нет тебя.





	Предначертанное судьбой

**Author's Note:**

> Первый мой фанфик. Публикую его только потому, что не хочу забывать.

Худощавый парень сидел на краю крыши, любуясь ранним утром в только начинающем просыпаться городе. И это действительно прекрасная, волшебная атмосфера, которую порой не замечают люди в спешке по пути на работу, ведя ребёнка в детский сад или школу, неважно, куда. Ведь не так уж сложно остановиться и просто прислушаться к мелодичному пению птиц, таких же прекрасных, как и звуки, издаваемые ими; к ветру, нежно обволакивающему листву деревьев, заставляя её шуршать; к солнцу, которое не сильно печёт, как это бывает особенно заметно летним днём, но и не слабо, как бывает зимним холодным утром; оно, скорее, пытается согреть спешащих, хмурых и невыспавшихся жителей большого города. Да и атмосфера утром совершенно иная, нежели днём или вечером.

Парень не обратил внимание, когда на телефон пришло очередное сообщение, нарушая утреннюю идиллию визгливой, неприятной для слуха мелодией. Он так же не обратил внимание, что, должно быть, мама волнуется об отсутствии своего сына дома, обзванивая все больницы и полицейские участки. Ему не до этого, чёрт возьми, совсем не до этого.

Одним уже привычным движением руки парень убрал чёрные, как смоль, волосы, спадавшие на такое же худощавое бледное лицо с чуть вздернутым носом и оливковыми глазами. «Глазами цвета изумруда с янтарным оттенком», — когда-то говорил Фрэнк.

Фрэнк... Одно слово, а сколько эмоций и боли, такой сильной боли в сердце, которую уже никто не сможет излечить. Как там говорилось? "Смерть оставляет боль в сердце, которую никто не может излечить"? Да, именно так.  
Еще раз сжав клочок бумаги, лежавший у него в руках, парень горько усмехнулся своим воспоминаниям.

_22 марта, 2013 год._

_— Как его самочувствие, доктор? — приходилось выдавливать из себя слова, идти на негнущихся ногах, ловить на себе сочувствующие взгляды медсестер и доктора. Приходилось: ведь нельзя иначе. Он должен был держаться ради Фрэнка, не опускать руки, быть сильным._

_Кинув взволнованный взгляд на вошедшего парня, врач, не обращая внимания на тяжесть на душе и на сердце, старался сказать эту фразу максимально мягко и аккуратно:_

_—Джерард, мне жаль._

_Вот и всё. А других слов и не нужно было, Джерард знал. Он не хотел никакого грёбаного сочувствия от незнакомых ему людей, не хотел ощущать на себе эти до тошноты противные взгляды жалости: ведь он сильный, он, чёрт возьми, должен быть сильным, он обещал. Обещал Фрэнку, его Фрэнку, тело которого сейчас лежит на кушетке; оно мертвенно-бледное, что свойственно умершему человеку, глаза закрыты, руки сложены на животе, а Джерард отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы это оказалось страшным сном._

_Он смутно помнит, как женщина средних лет и девушка (наверное, медсестры), пытались его успокоить, пока сам Джерард до боли сжимал руку родного человека и шептал слова, предназначенные лишь ему:_

_— Фрэнк... Фрэнк, прошу. Нет, нет, нет. Прошу, Фрэнки, вставай. Ну же. Это ведь еще один кошмар, страшный сон, так? Ты слышишь меня? Ну же, Фрэнки, давай, — слёзы всё текли по лицу, оставляя влажные дорожки. — Эй, покажи мне свои глаза, ладно? Фрэнки, ты должен открыть свои глаза._

_Но Фрэнк не открыл глаза, не шевельнулся, не сжал руку Джи в ответ и не сказал, что всё будет хорошо, что они справятся с болезнью, что Джерард должен быть сильным. Это грёбаная реальность, в которой нет прекрасного принца, способного разрушить заклятье, наложенное старой злой ведьмой на его возлюбленную, поцелуем чистой, искренней любви._

Смерть любого человека, а тем более смерть дорогого и любимого близкого, — всегда неожиданное событие. Даже когда умирает тяжелобольной человек, у которого не было шансов выжить и о кончине которого предупреждали врачи.

Джерард ещё раз сжал клочок бумаги, вытер слезы, медленно скатывавшиеся по его исхудавшему лицу. Он так долго после случившегося не мог принять смерть, а мысли были настолько заняты любимым человеком, что это полностью нарушало течение жизни и разрывало все отношения с другими людьми. Он застрял в состоянии траура и интенсивной душевной боли и никак не мог выбраться из этого дерьма.

Нам не дано знать, почему человек умирает от болезни в молодые годы или почему погибает глупой смертью, так же как и не дано знать, куда он отправится после смерти тела. Но Джи знал, он чувствовал, что Фрэнк рядом, он сейчас там, на небесах, улыбается и всё говорит, что Джерард должен быть сильным ради него, ради них. Но он недостаточно силен, чтобы жить в мире, в котором нет этого маленького ангела с ореховыми глазами.

— Я иду к тебе, Фрэнки, — прошептал худощавый парень, всё так же улыбаясь и делая шаг в бездну, которая с распростёртыми объятьями принимает ещё одного человека, вступившего на неправильный путь, не познавшего истинные наслаждения и радости жизни и не узнавшего, каково это - жить.


End file.
